Autoimmune disease occurs when an organism fails to recognize its own constituent parts as “self,” thereby resulting in an immune response against its own cells and tissues. In other words, the body actually attacks its own cells. The immune system mistakes some part of the body as a pathogen and attacks it. Current treatments for autoimmune diseases typically include immunosuppression and/or symptomatic treatment with non-disease modifying anti-inflammatories in order to decreases the damage of the aberrant immune response. However, there is a need in the art for methods and compositions for inhibiting and/or delaying the onset of pathology associated with autoimmune disorders.